All That Jazz
by Marie218
Summary: AU 1920s. Chicago becomes a battlground for a Mob war. Damon Salvatore plans to fight til the very end but when he catches up with his old buddy Alaric Damon begins to fall in love with the Jazz singer Elena. More then just a pretty voice, Damon finds out the secrets of her past and deals with threats of a rival mob. Can they make it togther or will it end in blood?
1. All That Jazz

Damon walked into the club. Music was playing loud and the place was in full swing, he wasn't here for the atmosphere though, he was here on business. Damon was here to visit his old running buddy Alaric.

The man that used to be the in the same mob as him before Alaric fell in love with the quiet church girl Jenna Sommers. No one expected it to last as long as it did or for them to even get married but lo and behold, Alaric is married and owning the the biggest club in Chicago. _The Ritz_.

Some would think Alaric would be killed for leaving the mob but he was well respected and being one of the best friends of Chicago's biggest mobster Elijah, he was wished all the best.

Alaric and Damon kept in touch but because of Jenna's fear of men with big guns Damon didn't come around often. Tonight was different though, Damon hadn't seen his best friend in about a year and he was here to surprise him.

Damon continued his walk around the club looking for his friends familiar figure. The place was huge he had to give Alaric that, especially since the place used to be an old opera house.

Just as Damon was going to give up his search and come back tomarrow when the place was closed he heard the voice he was looking for. "Well look what the wind blew in."

Damon turned to see Alaric standing a few feet in front of him smiling with his arms crossed. Damon chuckled and walked over to Alaric giving him a man hug. "Nice to see you fella."

"Good to see you too, Damon," Alaric said slapping his back in a friendly manner. These two haven't seen each other in a long time and it was great to see the man you grew up with.

"Look at this place, you and Jenna have done swanky job on it," Damon said looking around.

"Well I do the money and busniess, she takes care of the entertainment," Alaric laughed walking in step with Damon.

"Considering the job you had in the mob, I could understand."

Alaric stopped. "Don't bring that up here Damon, Jenna doesn't need to know everything."

Damon smirked. "Relax, I was just teasing you. My mouth is as quiet as a church mouse."

Alaric sighed. "Still the same old fella."

Damon chuckled.

"So what brings you by?" Alaric asked walking back in step with Damon keeping his eye around the club.

"Came to see if Jenna hasn't completely turned you into a noble man. Can't tame an animal thats already run free," Damon smirked.

Alaric laughed. "Everything is still the same, a few changes but not drastic."

Before Damon could reply a woman's voice popped out from all the noise. "Alaric!"

Both turned to see Jenna running over to them but she stopped once she realizied who Alaric was with. "Damon."

"Jenna," Damon smiled. "Its nice to see you."

Jenna moved closer to Alaric and tried to smile. "I-its nice to see you too."

Damon smiled. Jenna was a tough girl but she still had a bit of a fear to all of Ric's mobster friends, reason being they didn't come around very much. Damon though had been very busy with Elijah, taking care of the kinda work Elijah didn't want on his hands, but he was also working with him on watching the operations and trades they had going on. John Gilbert was trying to move into the ranks of King of Chicago, the rank Elijah was currently withholding.

Elijah gained the mob from his father MIikael after he passed from his ripe old age. He was the eldest and his father had always promised him the mob, which pissed off his younger brother Nik who was always there to help his father unlike his older brother who was always running around getting in trouble, but nonetheless Elijah was King.

"What was it you needed Jenna?" Ric asked her.

"Oh uh, theres a call for you upstairs about the work you need done in the back," Jenna told him.

Alaric shook his head and sighed angerily. "Why can't these pricks understand I'll pay them when the job is done? I'll be right back Damon."

Alaric turned around to head upstairs to his apartment that he and Jenna shared and Damon headed over to the bar. Alcohol was a great way to relive old memories.

Switching to Damon's P.O.V

I started taking off my coat as I headed over to the bar, I kept the jacket on though to hide the holster straps I had on my chest for my pistols. Maybe it wasn't ethical but being a mobster and the best friend of Chicago's King, I had to protect myself.

I waved my hand to get the bartender to notice me and unfortunatly for me it was a male. He was a tall, athelticaly built, and had some serious bright blue eyes.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"I'll take the best thing Alaric Saltzman has to offer," I smirked telling the boy. He looked like your All-American kind of type but had a hint of a southern accent.

"You must be one of Mr. Salztman's old friends," the kid smiled. "He has a cabinet full of his best liquor just for you and any other mobster that walks in here."

"Well then you keep handing me drinks until I can't remeber the name of the president. You understand that son?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yes sir, the name is Matt by the way," he said sticking his hand out.

"Damon Salvatore," I said shaking his hand. I could care less about him but I had a bit of respect for him, he knew what I was and yet he could still hold a conversation and give me a firm handshake. This Matt kid was very impressive.

"Be back with you drink," Matt said and walked away.

I sat at the bar taking in the surroundings of Alaric's club. He really did do a great job on it, considering he bought it and managed it with all the money he got from being in the mob.

When Ric was in the mob he was the man Elijah would call in when a business deal wasn't going the way he wanted it. Ric would meet up with the dealer and lets say he knew how to be very convincing with a pistol.

"Long time no see brother."

I turned around to see my own younger brother. "Stefan, what a nice surprise."

"Nice to see you too," he said sitting on the stool next to me.

"Since when do you hang out in this part of town?" I asked. Stefan wasn't a mobster, more like a playboy and he wasn't one to get in trouble and this was the side of town that most operations and murders happened. It was even a surprise that Jenna agreed to live down here.

"Are you kidding? This is the best club in Chicago, its worth coming down here."

"Same old little brother," I chuckled.

"So I'm guessing your here to visit Alaric?" Stefan asked looking around the club as if he were trying to find someone.

"Well it ain't for the freeze booze," I said as Matt came over with my drink.

"Here you are Mr. Salvatore."

"Thanks," I said raising my glass before taking a drink.

Stefan turned around. "Hey Matt can I get a Whiskey?"

"Of course," he said bringing out a glass from under the counter and a bottle from the back counter.

"I guessing you two know each other," I said.

Matt laughed. "Stefan's one of the regulars, I already know when he comes in because the girls come up to the bar gossiping about him."

"Thats my brother, more of a player then a mobster," I chuckled taking another drink from my glass. Stefan did his own kind of deals but he was more inerested in girls then guns.

"Not for long, Stefan has his eye on one of the dancers here," Matt said giving Stefan his drink and wiping down the bar.

"Does he now?" I smirked turning to see him.

Stefan laughed. "Its not what you think, shes has a sugar daddy that she doesn't want to give up on anytime soon."

"Well show her that gentleman side to you and you'll have her in your arms in no time."

Stefan smiled. "I did, shes to smart to be seduced."

"Looks like you have a challenge little brother, whos the lucky gal?" I asked patting him on the shoulder.

The lights in the club went down and everyone became silent. The mood in the room changed which caused me to turn a look at the stage wondering why everyone became so intruiged with what was about to be presented on it.

"See for yourself," Stefan said low enough only I could hear.

I watched the stage and heard music begin to play. Three spotlights were frozen on the curtain and the music still played butwhen it got to the climax of the intro a dark skinned beauty came out on the stage singing and dancing.

I knew this wasn't the girl Stefan was talking about because he at the moment was more invested in his beverage. I watched as the crowd was entranced by the beauty singing and introducing herself as Bonnie. Once her part was done she stood of to one side of the stage and the second spotlight was filled with a gorgeous blonde.

Stefan stood up straighter and set his glass down on the bar, it was then I knew this was the girl Stefan was falling for.

She was tall and slender and her hair fell like golden ringlets. Shes was a beautiful piece of sunshine, a golden angel. I could see why Stefan would spends his time here.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is the girl?" I asked already pretty much knowing the answer.

"Caroline Forbes. The only women who can carry a pistol and sing her ass off," Stefan smiled admiringly.

I glanced at Stefan, what he said was something I heard before when Nik described a lady he was very interested in and her name was Caroline Forbes. "Stefan whos the guy she won't give up on?"

Stefan turned back to me and hid face fell a bit. "Nik."

"Lovely," I muttered and finished my drink.

Stefan and I grew up Elijah and Nik along with Alaric in our neighborhood. Elijah and I were the oldest in our families and Alaric was an only child so we became very good friends in school and we always had each other's back when we go into fights in the streets. Nik and Stefan used to be very good friends too until Nik became sort of a wannabe of his father. Stefan didn't like to be friends with people who kissed ass.

He was always around Mikael trying to be a perfect mobster in training while Elijah never really cared for it. Nik knew all of his father's business plans where he had money stashed who was currenty holding wars with and just about everything but because of Elijah being the eldest, the mob went to him.

Nik was extremely angry that after everything he did for his father he didn't get the title so he became an outcast. We didn't socialize with him, he didn't socialize with us but him and Elijah still did business together sometimes and at times he would hang out with us. Nik was more of a smuggler then mobster, he didn't care for title, just power and money.

What happend with him and Stefan ruined their entire friendship because Nik blamed him for Rebekah's death. One night she and Stefan were going to have dinner at one of Elijah's resturants but Stefan had asked her to do a quick deal for him while he finished up some other business. She went to the alley that was going to be used for the deal when the people she was supposed to meet fired on her.

She died from loss of blood. Nik blamed Stefan saying it was him who was meant to die that night not his baby sister. What Nik didn't know though was that there was a hit put on Rebekah, she had gotten into a fight with a rival mobsters girl and he put a hit on her. Some of his followers purposely set up a deal with Stefan so they could get closer to Rebekah and kill her. They hoped she would come with him or on her own and lucky for them she did it on her own.

Stefan did feel guilty for her death but he knew that even if he didn't send her to do the deal she would still end up dead some how. That didn't keep his nightmares away though, he really loved Rebekah. Elijah never blamed Stefan because he knew about the hit but he couldn't do anything because he had only found out about it hours before. Both Stefan and Elijah feel guilty they couldn't stop Rebekah from dying but they knew she died because of the life she was born into.

What sucked now was my brother was falling in love with a girl who only wants his enemy. I slapped Stefan shoulder in comfort and lifted my glass in cheers, saying I had his back with anything.

He nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

After the golden angel Caroline did her number the song started to reach a climax again and this time people were really on the edged of their seats. The song reached the climax and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life entered on the stage.

Her legs could go on for days, her skin was a lovely color and her hair was silk flowing in the wind. I couldn't take my eyes off her for a second, she was like a magnet and my eyes were attracted to her. Her chocolate hair and charming smile and good god those doe eyes.

"Looks like your brother has eyes for Elena," Matt said to my brother as I kept staring at the stage.

_Elena_. A beautiful name for a lovely woman.

Elena kept dancing around the stage, moving her legs in ways I've never seen a dancer do, singing in a voice that was heaven's melody and swinging her hips like rattlesnake. Thats what she was, a rattlesnake. Gave off a wicked sound but could have a deadly strike. I haven't met the girl but just by looking at her I could see her story.

Girl grown up tough on the streets with no love, no support and found a way to escape the horrors of life by bringing joy to other with her voice.

I need to meet her.

The music began to slow and the first two beautys began to strut off stage going with the rthym of the music.

Elena had the stage to herself and she continued to awe the crowd. When the last note was played she struck a pose and looked into the crowd with those vixen eyes, whisper-singing the last words of the song.

_"All That Jazz."_

The lights went out.

A/N:I've been working on this for awhile and I wasn't going to post the first chapter until the summer but after the season finale I think we all need something to cheer us up so I posted it :) also my 1864 story will be up and running soon for people who are waiting for an update. Thanks for reading!


	2. And the music plays on

Once the lights had come back on the crowd went wild. They all clapped and cheered, asking for more but you could tell that was the only treat for the night. It took me a second to regain my composure, I've never seen a show like that in my life or a woman like that.

I chugged the rest of my drink and let Matt refill it. Now I see why this place is so popular, besides the drinks, girls, and protection from rival mobsters, the shows here were unfathomable.

Before I could take another sip of my drink Alaric and Jenna had walked over to me and Stefan. The two exchanged a handshake while Jenna sat quietly next to Ric and Matt brought them something to drink.

"I see you enjoyed the show," Ric said sippig his wine.

"More then enjoyed it, he couldn't keep his eyes of Elena," Stefan chuckled.

I gave a quick glare and he just smiled. Sometimes little brothers were a pain.

"Shes amazing isn't she?" Alaric asked me.

All I could do was nod. For the first time in my life I was speechless and it was caused by the beauty and talent of a woman.

"The first time I seen her sing and dance I stopped and listened to her voice. She was so young and I couldn't believe a girl so small had a voice that big. I told myself, _shes go it_, _shes special_, I knew it, I could feel it. Then just like that she became part of everything I began to work for," he said looking off into the memory of seeing Elena.

I listend as Ric talked. This Elena was something special, something that only came once in eternity and that made me all the more want to meet her. It was not just a want but a need.

"A gal like that needs a man in her life. That security," I told him.

Jenna sat up straighter and grabbed Ric's arm, he glanced down at her and something had passed between the two.

"Thats not gonna happen Damon," he said to me. "Elena doesn't need to get involved with a man like you."

"Your no different from me Ric," I said.

I didn't understand what was going on here and neither Matt nor Stefan decided to explain. Why would they? A former mobster and a killer were facing off.

"Your gonna stay away from her and thats final Damon," he told me.

I tilted my head to the side. "And why is that Ric? Afraid I'll take her away from your big business?"

"Because shes our daughter Damon," Jenna said.

Elena

Once I had gotten off the stage and took a breath everyone came up to me congratulating me on the show. I was handed roses and people wanted autographs and photos. Sometimes Alaric would let a small handful of people backstage to meet me, Caroline and Bonnie but I was mostly the one who got the attention.

That never sat well with her because the attention I got, she wanted. She wanted to be the famous singer in the city so she could get record deals and movie offers from Hollywood. Her dream to was to be famous. I only did this because I loved it and Caroline just liked to have fun.

"Elena your so beautiful!"

"Elena let me get your autograph!"

"Caroline my daughter loves you!"

"Bonnie your amazing!"

"Elena whats it like the be the best Jazz singer in Chicago!"

"Bonnie will you continue to work here or move on?"

"Caroline hows the Mob life treating you?"

"Marry Me, Elena!"

The crowd kept yelling at Bonnie, Caroline and I. We just smiled and took as many photos and autographs as we could and tried to answer a few questions. When the crowd started getting a little rough Tyler and Mason came in.

"Alright everyone, we have to let the ladies get through. Move back," Mason said as he started to push them towards the door.

The crowd started to get upset so some more security guards came to help him while Tyler guided me and the girls to our private dressing room. When were safely behind the door we each went to our mirrors.

"Thanks Tyler, it was getting hard to breathe out there," Caroline said putting her robe on and taking a seat in her chair.

"Yea sometimes those people get a little wild," Bonnie told him while she started cleaning her stuff up. After every show she gets all her stuff together so she could leave. Bonnie never tries to be friends with me and Caroline as much as we keep trying.

"No problem," Tyler smiled as he made his way over to me.

I was putting all the roses I got into a vase and tried to ignore him. A few days ago we 'broke up' after a few months of having a little thing going on. For me it was still a little awkward and I felt bad because he was such a nice guy.

"You guys know I'll always be here to protect you," he said but I know he was mostly talking to me.

"Well your about the only security guard I trust, besides Mason. The rest of them look at me creepy," Caroline said checking herself in the mirror.

Tyler moved his attention away from me and walked over to Caroline. "Well your one part of Chicago's best trio of Jazz singers, you can't blame them for staring. But if it makes you feel any better, spending one day with you three will make them all want to jump in the river."

Caroline playfully slapped Tyler on the chest and he laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bonnie throw on her jacket and move towards the door. Ignoring Tyler and Caroline I headed over to her.

"Bonnie," I called.

She stopped and turned giving me a slightly annoyed look. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say good job tonight on the show, you were really amazing," I told her. I don't know why she hates me, I don't want the things she wants.

Bonnie sighed. "Thanks. See you later."

She turned to leave again.

"Bonnie wait-"

"Elena stop trying to get us to be friends," she snapped.

I tensed. "What?"

"Were not friends and were not going to be, so quit trying," she said and left.

I stood frozen in my spot surprised about what Bonnie said. What have I ever done to her?

Standing there wishing I knew what to do about Bonnie I felt Caroline put her arm around me. "Hey don't worry about it Elena. Thats just Bonnie for you."

"Yea, you know you tried to be the better person. Don't let her get to you like that," Tyler said.

"I just don't understand. I've never done anything to her, I've never tried to take away her fame, never stood in her way and she just hates me," I said.

When Bonnie first came to The Ritz she was really nice and I was super excited to work with her but after the first few days she started to hate me.

"Don't worry about it Elena, she isn't worth it. Caroline are here and were your friends okay?" Tyler said to me.

I looked at him and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and I fell in easliy. Any girl would be really lucky to have him, hes so caring.

"Well now that its emotional in here I'm going to get some rum, see you lovebirds later," Caroline said changing out of her robe and into a jacket. She flipped her hair and walked out the door. I'll never understand that girl.

Tyler and I just laughed at her. "Sometimes I wonder about her," Tyler said sounding like he was reading my thoughts.

"Don't we all," I said pulling out of his arms and going back to my mirror. After shows I go out on the floor and talk to a few people and hang out with Jenna and Alaric.

Tyler walked over to me and I could see his face staring back at me as I took off some of my excess makeup. "What?" I asked.

"Just wanna make sure your okay,' he said.

"I'm fine," I told him.

Tyler didn't move.

"Tyler I'm fine," I said. "I promise."

He pulled me up toward him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Will you talk to me please?"

"Theres nothing to talk about Tyler, its over. I'm sorry," I shrugged.

I didn't want to hurt him anymore then this but he was making it difficult for me.

"I understand Elena, I just want to make sure that this is how you feel because once I walk out that door, theres no going back to this," he said.

I nodded. "I know but its right, for both of us. I need to see whats right for me and right now this isn't it."

"I get it, you don't have to explain," Tyler said letting his arms drop from around me.

"Tyler don't do this."

"No I understand I do. Your right this is better for both of us," he half smiled. "It was fun while it lasted."

I smiled. "Yea it was, we had great times together."

Tyler kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you on the floor."

I nodded. "Okay."

He walked over to the door and let himself out. I was alone in the dressing room now so I went over to my rack to take off my dress for the show and threw on a more comfortable one. Once I finished putting on my stockings and strapping my heels I walked out the door.

When I got on the floor people congratulated and complimented me, I said hello to some friends and took autographs for others. When I finally spotted Alaric and Jenna I made my way over to them, I saw Matt was with them and Stefan but I couldn't recognize the man with them. When I finally got a good look at him I stopped.

His hair was so black, his face rugged, he carried himself with confidence. His body language was daring, as if he was challenging you to confront him. He was like a Viper, looked like a common snake but had a deadly attack. The way smirked made him handsome, his lean body you want to run your hands over and gosh those ice blue eyes that pierced your soul.

Who was this man? I need to meet him.

A/N: So I know it was probably awkward reading that Tyler and Elena scene but I was just establishing Elena's life before Damon enters into it and don't worry there won't be anymore Elena and Tyler scenes like that :) The chapters will be longer to express more of where this is going.

Also I have this list of 1920s slang words that I got from my history teacher when we were studying this era. If you guys want me to use it let me know. I used a few words the first chapter. If you guys do want me to use it at the beginning of the chapter I'll post what words will be used and at the end I'll write what they mean. Thanks for reading!


	3. Business is business

"So let me get this straight," I started. "You found her at the age of ten and adopted her?" I asked currently surprised at Alaric's confession.

"Exactly," he said taking a drink from his glass. "I was on my way home from a meeting with Elijah when I found her crying in an alley. I asked if she needed help but I saw how thin and sick looking she was so I just brought her home. Shes been with us ever since."

"And Jeremy?" I asked about the other kid their housing in their home. Alaric with kids and a wife, who would have thought?

"Hes my nephew, his mom was my sister. She an her husband died in a car accident years ago. Jeremy and Elena are practically brother and sister because they've been with us for so long," Jenna told me. Since her and Alaric had to explain all this to me she started getting comfortable with talking to me.

I shook my head and chugged the rest of my drink. Matt was there again to fill it up. Ric knew how to find a good bartender.

"So these are the changes we were talking about earlier?" I aked Ric. I couldn't and probably wouldn't get over the fact of Alaric having a family.

He nodded. "Like I said, its not drastic but its a change."

"My ass. Ric you used to be one of the most feared men in all of Chicago, no mobster alive would want to deal with you and now you have a wife and kids? Thats drastic my friend," I told him completely forgetting I wasn't allowed to bring up his mob days.

Catching my slip up Alaric glared at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Calm down, I didn't mean to go that far. Its just its hard to think of you so tied down like this. And what I want to know is why you never told any of us."

Ric sighed. "I didn't want Elena or Jeremy around any of that. They know, yes, about what I used to do before I married Jenna but they don't know detail."

I could tell Ric was silently telling me_ and they don't need to know so don't tell them._

"Jeremy had just gotten with us and I was barely leaving the mob when I found Elena. They didn't need any kind of link to that life, especially Elena. I don't want what happened to Rebekah to happen to her," he said.

I didn't have anything to say to that. Ric was right. What happened to Rebekah wasn't because of a Mob deal gone wrong or being on the wrong territory at the wrong time it was because she grew up a mobster's daughter.

I took a small drink from my glass and just sat there. Ric and Jenna had good reason to keep Jeremy and Elena away from the Mob but when you grow up with it your entire life you tend to hide away from the negative side of it.

We all sat together quietly, well except for Matt and Stefan. They were busying talking to some girls on the other side of the bar. Stefan was already looking for his smash for the night.

I chuckled at my brother and went back to observing the club but my eyes stopped when I met hers.

There she was, looking at beautiful as ever in her dress. It glimmered like jewels and fit her in all the right places. She stared back at me and in that moment electricity just flew.

We stared at each other from across the room just watching each other, seeing who would make the first move. I couldn't because I was just so struck by her beauty. Who could leave a girl like that in an alley?

The moment was ruined then when Jenna's voice called out to her. "Elena!"

She snapped from her gaze and looked at Jenna, giving her a smile. She started to make her way over to us and I could feel my heart pick up speed.

I watched as she moved, she was graceful like a swan and when she finally reached us I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"There you are. I've been looking every where for you two," she said to Jenna and Ric.

Her voice. I could listen to it all day.

"We've just been here. Visiting with my friend Damon," Ric said gesturing toward me.

For a guy who wants me to stay away from her he was pretty quick at introducing us.

Elena turned toward me I could see the faint blush creep up on her cheeks. "I'm a Elena, its a pleasure to meet you," she said.

I took her hand and kissed it. "Believe me, the pleasure's all mine."

She tried to hide a smile that was growing on her cheeks. I just gave her my best smirk.

"I didn't catch your name," she told me gaining back her composure.

I let go of her hand and kept my smirk plastered. "Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Stefan's brother?" she asked raising a perfectly arched brow. This girl was impressive.

"Well I hope so. It wouldn't be fun finding out the kid you've been beating on for the past 18 years isn't your biological brother," I said.

She laughed.

What a wonderful noise.

"Elena how about you come with me for a moment, I have some friends I want you to meet," Jenna said getting off her barstool.

Elena and I kept eye contact and I could see that she had no desire to move away from me but she turned to Jenna. "I'll be there in a minute."

She looked back at me. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Damon."

"Oh believe me, you will," I winked.

She giggled.

Elena headed over to Jenna and the two started to head to a table on the floor next to the bar. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and she couldn't keep her eyes off me.

I saw Alaric glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Your impossible."

"Hey you introduced us, that was all you my friend," I told him finishing my drink.

"Just because I introduced you doesn't mean you get a free pass. I care about her Damon and I won't let you hurt her," he said.

I knew Ric was serious. Just like me hes seen alot of beautiful talented young women get slaughtered because of their ties to the Mob lifestyle but with Elena it was going to be hard to stay away from her.

"I understand," I told him. I really did get why he wanted Elena away from the Mob but staying away from her? Yea don't quote me on that.

He nodded and his face turned serious. "Should we go talk business now?"

I finished off my glass. "Lead the way."

Ric and I headed started heading toward the stage but went to a door that was next to it instead. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, he motioned me to go in first. He took a look around the club and then followed.

We walked up a staircase and into what I'm guessing is Alaric's secret office.

When we got there Ric went to his desk and poured himself a glass of what I knew as Rum. His favorite drink. He handed me the bottle and I poured myself a glass as well. Alcohol makes things alot easier.

I leaned against an end table while Ric sat in his desk chair. "So what is it you came here for Damon? I know it wasn't just to catch up."

I chuckled a sipped my Rum, liking the burn on my throat. I knew Alaric would catch on, I wasn't here for just friendly business but also Mob business. He knew that as soon as I walked in the door.

"We have a problem and Elijah wants you recruited back in," I told him.

Alaric was silent.

"I'm not going back Damon."

"Ric listen, this isn't some turf war or business deal gone bad, its not even because we need some muscle. We need you back just like we need all our toughest guys. Whats going on now is bigger then anything we've ever dreamed of in this lifestyle," I said getting up and walking over to Alaric's desk.

"Yea and whats that? Some big deal that needs Elijah look like the scariest guy alive? Well sorry to let you down Damon but I'm no longer part of that. As much as a surprise it is to you I have a family and responsibilities now. I'm not gonna put any of their lives in danger to make Elijah happy," Alaric said.

I set my hands down on his desk and looked straight in the eye. "I'll tell you what this is Ric. Its a situation were the city will rain with blood, where gunpowder will be the last thing you smell, we men are taken out by the hundreds. This is any old turf war, oh no, this is an all out brawl. A brawl in which only one King will win."

Alaric snapped his head at me. "Your not serious."

"I am," I told him.

It was silent again. Alaric was fuming and was ready to explode, what was happeing in the shadows of Chicago was going to become the city's biggest news report.

"Whos the rival?" Ric asked.

I stood up straight. "John Gilbert."

"You've got to be kidding me," Alaric mumbled to himself.

I stood their letting him take it all in. Our Mob has had trouble with John and his guys before but he was only a rookie in a game thats been going since before even our fathers were born. He wasn't the smartest guy around but lately hes been getting clever. Hes already killed a few of our guys, robbed our stores, and took over businessess. John isn't trying to get attention or start a brawl, hes out for something bigger and deadly.

"And why does Elijah need me back in?" Ric asked.

"What do you mean why? Have you meet you? Ric whether your like it or not your a walking death threat and Elijah's hitman. You took care of all his business and thats why he remained King and thats why we never had an issue like this before. John Gilbert isn't that crazy guy we all laughed at anymore, this guy has the resources now to kill us all. All operations have been cut and any business deals we had going. Elijah and I think John has spies in our neck of the woods," I told him.

"Oh please. You know that no man will ever go against Elijah, Damon. Hes King for chirst sake," Ric said,

"Then explain to me how money has gone missing, how John was able to get into our warehouse and steal our guns without evne setting off the alarm, or even how he knew that we set up a plan to kill him but he was able to get away. The only way that mini mobster could get all that intel was through our own, and you know that better then anyone Ric."

Again Ric was silent but this time he was looking considerate, like he was going to take up the offer.

"You know that doing this will also keep Jenna, Elena, Jeremy safe. They'll have men watching them every hour of the day and will keep them from danger. They don't even have to know. Just take up the offer and you get to keep your family safe."

Alaric looked up at me and I could see the wheels turning. It wasn't just the wheels of protecting his family but the wheels that made Alaric who he was. Most men loved being the Mob, Ric was the Mob. He enjoyed being feared of, he liked fighting with guns, he liked the feeling of speeding away from a job. Alaric was more then just a club owner.

"It will be like old times Ric. You, me, and Elijah, the most feared men in all of the city, the ones who grew up like brothers, who always had each other's back, who bleed together. We run this city," I told him.

Alaric stood up and faced me. "Alright, I'll come back but on one condition."

"Name it," I said.

"Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna don't get involved in this, at all. Don't tell them anything and don't let them know whats going on. Any business that has to come to me you bring it, if Jenna sees different guys walking in and out of here talking to me she'll know whats going on," he said.

"On behalf of Elijah, I accept your terms," I said sticking my hand out.

Alaric shook it with a firm grip.

I smirked. "The Mob War has offcially begun."

A/N: Sorry I took long to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
